Humpty Dumpty
by Dark Ella
Summary: Le premier sort de Tom Jedusor, le début de la fin... Os écrit dans le cadre du concours "Premier Sortilège" de Haru Nonaka sur HPF


**Bonjour à tous! Voici un tout petit OS écrit dans le cadre du concours "Premier Sortilège" de Haru Nonaka sur HPF**

**Les termes du concours sont les suivant :**

**_Comment la magie se déclare-t-elle la première fois chez les jeunes sorciers et sorcières ?_**  
**_On sait que le petit Harry avait fait repousser ses cheveux en une nuit, mais était-ce la première déclaration de la magie chez lui ? Qu'en est-il des autres ? _**  
**_A vous de voir... _**  
**_L'OS devra comporter entre 800 et 2000 mots._**

**J'ai choisis de faire le mien sur le premier sort de Tom Jedusor_. _La petite chanson est une comptine anglaise, _Humpty Dumpty. _La traduction est celle de wikipedia.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Le petit Tom était assis derrière la fenêtre du troisième étage de l'orphelinat. Nous étions en août, le soleil cognait contre le verre et s'infiltrait dans la chambre en rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. De fines gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front, mais il ne semblait pas en faire cas. Son regard ne vacillait pas, il restait fixé sur eux.

En bas dans la cour, les enfants s'amusaient. Les surveillantes avaient sorti pour l'occasion un petit bassin et les plus jeunes pataugeaient gaiement à l'intérieur. Tom ne savait pas nager, en fait, il n'aimait pas l'eau. Un des grand lui avait dit un jour qu'il était né sous des trombes d'eau, et depuis il s'amusait à lui jeter des seaux d'eau, alors Tom, il n'aimait pas l'eau. Il restait juste là, imperturbable. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme d'une petite comptine qu'il avait entendue les grands chanter et qu'il répétait depuis.

_Humpty Dumpty sur un muret perché._  
_Humpty Dumpty par terre s'est écrasé._

Le temps avançait, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés. Le soleil d'août était parti et avait laissé la place au vent automnal. Les feuilles des arbres avaient une jolie couleur jaune et s'envolaient par milliers autour des enfants joueurs. Si Tom ouvrait sa fenêtre, il pourrait certainement entendre le crépitement des feuilles mortes qu'on écrase en courant.

Mais il ne l'ouvrirait pas. Il était simplement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait la cour. Il n'aimait pas les feuilles mortes. Un des grands disait que les feuilles étaient comme lui, on les piétinait pour jouer. Et il s'amusait à en fourrer partout dans ses vêtements. Quelques fois même, le grand prenait Tom pour une feuille, et essayait de le faire crépiter. Alors Tom n'aimait pas non plus les feuilles. Il restait là, dans sa petite chambre à regarder les autres enfants et les jolies couleurs en chantonnant.

_Ni les sujets du Roi, ni ses chevaux_  
_Ne purent jamais recoller les morceaux._

Les feuilles étaient tombées et elles s'étaient envolées. Les arbres étaient tout nus maintenant, alors pour ne pas attraper froid, ils avaient revêtu un long manteau blanc. A chacune de ses respirations, de la buée froide venait prendre place sur la fenêtre et lui masquait un peu plus la vision de la cour. Les enfants avaient de gros manteaux de laine et s'amusaient à créer des bonhommes de neige ou à se rouler dans la poudre blanche.

Mais Tom n'aimait pas la neige, un des grands lui avait jeté de la neige dans le pull et Tom était tombé malade. Il n'avait plus le droit de sortir dans la neige. Alors Tom était tout seul, encore une fois, dans sa petite chambre du troisième étage. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui Tom avait deux ans. Pourtant, personne n'y faisait attention. Il avait vu depuis le temps qu'il était ici, plusieurs fois, les autres fêter des anniversaires. Il y avait un gros gâteau et souvent un petit cadeau également.

Tandis qu'il regardait son souffle brouiller peu à peu toute la fenêtre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Alors Tommy, tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec moi dans la neige ? » demanda une voix railleuse.

C'était le grand.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, murmura Tom d'une toute petite voix.  
- Oh vraiment Tommy ? Mais comme c'est dommage, personne ne t'aime alors personne ne t'offrira de cadeau ! »

Le grand partit dans un grand éclat de rire et s'approcha de Tom. Il le poussa durement et le petit garçon retomba sur le sol en s'écorchant la main. Une petite larme se faufila entre ses cils, pendant que l'autre s'installait à sa place, devant sa fenêtre, et regardait la cour enneigée.

« J'aime bien ta fenêtre, je crois que je vais prendre ta chambre. » dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Tom sentit une bouffée de colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue s'insinuer en lui. Une chaleur mordante parcourut son épiderme pour trouver refuge dans son cœur. Il ne lui prendrait pas sa fenêtre ! C'était la chose qu'il avait, la seule chose qu'il faisait !

Il voulait tellement que l'autre sorte, maintenant ! MAINTENANT !

Comme pour répondre à son désir imminent, le grand fut propulsé hors de la chambre en moins d'une seconde par la seule ouverture présente : la fenêtre. Un bruit de verre brisé, un cri et un choc brutal. D'autres cris autour, des bruits de pas.

Tom n'avait pas bougé. Il avait retenu son souffle, toujours allongé par terre, ses petites mains écorchées et ses yeux rouges de larmes. Timidement, il se releva et se posta à sa place, devant sa fenêtre. Le garçon continuait de crier, il criait encore. La neige autour de son corps se colorait petit à petit en rouge.

Tom restait obnubilé par ce liquide qui couvrait la neige glaciale. Il avait envie de tendre la main et de toucher ce curieux mélange de chaud et de froid. Des cris d'horreur emplissaient ses oreilles, mais aucun n'était aussi délectable que le sien. Il hurlait sa douleur, sa peur et, à chaque cri, Tom se sentait un peu plus fort.

Alors qu'un adulte l'arrachait en criant à la si dangereuse fenêtre, Tom sourit. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer…. Il avait voulu que le grand sorte, et il l'avait fait sortir. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était lui ! Sans le toucher, il l'avait poussé hors de sa chambre. Il était spécial. Ce n'était pas grave, si personne ne se souvenait de son anniversaire. Il avait eu aujourd'hui son plus beau cadeau.

Tom aimait le rouge, c'était une jolie couleur.

_Humpty Dumpty sur un muret perché._  
_Humpty Dumpty par terre s'est écrasé_  
_Ni les sujets du Roi, ni ses chevaux_  
_Ne purent jamais recoller les morceaux._

_

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé! :D**_  
_


End file.
